Midnight
by KinTsuchi152
Summary: Cairo Weasley or as a few know her as Bella Swan. An ex might just pop at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

MY first crossover

Cairo/Bella Pov

''What happened with Jasper is nothing.'' I said with my pleading eyes. Please by it...  
>''Nothing compared to what could've happened. I promise never to put you through anything like this ever again. This is the last time you'll ever see me." Edward said<br>Wait did he just say what I think he said. Finally after faking being in love all this time.  
>Then all the sudden i feel cold lips touch my forehead. Oh he still here.<br>Know he's gone...  
>Finally after those miserable months,with him, I'M FREE... I can't wait too go back to Hogwarts. See Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny name is Cairo Weasley. Though i don't look like like them the Weasley's. They say i was left on there door step, when i was 1 month old. I was there miracle.<p>

I have light black hair, brown eyees, slight tan. The Weasley's have red hair with blue or brown eyes.

Even though Weasley's aren't related to me there family, the only family i have. I can't wait too everyone... "Charlie!

Charlie,Charlie,Charlie! i screamed while i was running back too the house. Please still be there. thank god he's still there. ''Charlie,there gone we can finally leave this place." all part of the plan too figure out if they knew anything about the wizarding world. Which they didn't . Just in time I was running low polyjuice potion. In fact I was starting too turn back into myself , the long black hair, the dark brown eyes, light tan skin. Finally back to my old self. I don't have to act anymore like Bella she was so was so shy. Though I put some of personality in her. Moving on ''Charlie can I go back too Hogwarts! Please!'' I begged my older brother who's helping me with all of this."Cairo it's up too Dumbledore , just send him a letter" he said . '' Okay sure,'' I said ecstatic. I can already hear Willow. My pet owl.

Dear Dumbledore,

The Cullen family has just left they have no idea of the wizarding are clue less.

So can I please go back too Hogwarts!

I did do everything you asked. I befriend them, I even went out with that clingy vampire Edward Cullen. They no nothing or there really good actors. I even let a vampire bit me. While I did nothing .

PLEASE LET ME COME BACK!

Always

Cairo Evangeline Weasley

''Send too Dumbledore, please Willow '' I gave to my beautiful owl Willow her caramel colored wings flew through the sky.I just have too wait in till Dumbledore gets it. This could take a while...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Midnight Sorry i haven't updated sooner.

Hope you guys like it

Cairo's Pov

Willow should've been back by know. How long should this take. I could take the floo network. No I have to wait for Dumbledore's approval to go. But it just so boring waiting here in Forks. I should be starting my 6th year. Be with Harry, Hermione, and my family. This was my mission and accepted it.

Flash Back

''Professor, you wanted to see me,'' I said while walking in his office.  
>''Yes, Cairo I got a message from the Ministry of Magic, they choose you to go under cover to get information about these vampires. The Cullen's.'' he said.<br>What why out of all people me. Why couldn't be Hermione or Harry.  
>" Are you sure about this professor you want me to go, I don't think I'm cut out for it.<br>I said too him looking at his blue eyes. '' You'll do fine ." he said . If Dumbledore believes in me. People are depending on me.  
>''Fine, when do I start." I said while looking at his eyes.I need too know everything about them." Where will the mission take place?" Who will be with me?"<br>What information do you have on the Cullen's?" I need every detail about the enemy.  
>"What we know about this coven that it has seven coven members, The leader Carl-<br>isle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale,  
>Rosalie Hale." okay I know there names I need too know more about them.<br>''Any special skills or powers." I need to know what I'm up against.  
>"All I know is that one is a precognition (or seer), pathokinesis, and one can use telepathy." interesting . My occlumency will be very useful against the mind reader.<br>I never met a pathokinesis or simpler person who manipulates emotion. I might have a little trouble with the seer. I think I can manipulate them to letting me know all their secrets. " Professor Dumbledore, what exactly is the Ministry's plan to find out if they know about the wizarding world or if they are working with You-Know-Who." I said

End of Flash Back

That's when the mission started. I was disguised as Isabella Swan daughter of Charlie Swan or my older brother Charlie Weasley. I gathered the information and Charlie kept an eye on me. The Cullen's weren't the only supernatural creature there were the Quileute tribe. A pack of shifters. They call themselves werewolves. True werewolves don't have the free will turning when they want to. During the full moon they turn. They turn deadly, would kill anything in it's path. Like an old Professor Remus .There were the nomad vampires Victoria, James, and Laurent. James was killed and he left me a nasty scar. I couldn't do anything. If I tried to use magic and the Cullen's walked in my cover would have been blown and I would've failed my mission, so I let James bite me and let them deal with it. The risk was for to big so I didn't take the chance. I played the fearful girlfriend aka Bella. It killed me to do nothing . While they did all the action. I don't like being left out, being there doing nothing while everyone has something to do someone to fight. Everyone plays an important part. No one is left out. The Cullen's were really... inserting. Edward was no problem. Couldn't read my mine. Occlumency was useful against him. The pathokins was really good controlling emotion. Though the couldn't control himself around blood or even humans at first when I met Jasper I thought he was in pain. Then there was Alice, the seer she was a little tricky because of her powers. I got her trust, she was fooled as well as they others. Then there was Emmet, quite the fool, okay not quite fool but he was sorta of an idiot. Then there was Rosalie, she never trust me, that was fine with, she was so self-centered, self-absorbed, very vain, shallow, materialistic, I could go on and on about how selfish she is. But in her human life lot happen to I don't half blame her for who she is. Then there was Esme, such a sweet kind lady, very motherly. Finally the great Carlisle Cullen, I was shocked to learn he was a doctor, he was around a lot of blood a lot he had very skilled. The paper cut was the last straw. His cravings he wired and he lost control. Edward pushed me to a glass table or whatever. Jasper in to the piano. Then my whole arm was bleeding.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Who could that be!

I was shocked I didn't expect them here. Not know

Authors Note

Who do you think it is?

And once again sorry for not updating sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note Sorry i haven't updated yet.  
>I'll try too update soon, or when i have some free time. I'll try too to update every saturday, friday, or sunday or school holiday's I'll update this saturday or sunday. <div> 


End file.
